


He Tastes Like You Only Sweeter

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbating, Peterick, Toys, Underage Drinking, Weed, high school patrick, patricks birthday, virgin, virgin patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden





	He Tastes Like You Only Sweeter

{Set in April of 2000}  
POV - Patrick  
"PAATRICKK!!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.  
"BREAKFAAST!" I groaned and sat up in bed, grabbing my glasses off the nightstand with the thick black rims.  
I looked at the clock and it read a hasty 6:32am.  
I yawned and stretched, huffing out a upset breath at whoever thought it was a good idea to make teenagers get up at 6:30am for school.  
I blew my uneven fringe out of my face, of course it just fell back in its original spot, but I couldnt stay mad at it, after all I did cut my own hair.  
I looked down and what a surprise for a 16 year old boy on his birthday.  
I slothed my way into the bathroom and idly stroked myself, but, being 16, I didnt last all that long before I bit down on my hand and came on my hand, stroking myself through the aftershocks.  
After I finally cleaned up and washed my hands I went downstairs to see my mom making blueberry waffles with warm syrup.  
"Aw! Mom! My favorite!" I exclaimed as I poured myself a cup of coffee and mixed in the creamer before sitting down at the table.  
"Anything for you Patrick!" She smiled and kissed my cheek, putting a hot fresh waffle on my plate fresh out of the iron.  
I quickly wiped at my face "Ma! You got lipstick on me! Im gonna look like a hooker at school!" I complained, wiping it off.  
She laughed and put another waffle on my plate before cleaning up and going in her room.  
I ate most of my food and she had come out in her business woman suit.  
"You look great mom! As usual" I smiled and sipped my coffee.  
She smiled and said "Well, you're the birthday boy!" She laughed and sat down, quickly eating her waffle.  
"Ill see you later honey, Im sorry I have to work on your birthday" she said as she finished eating and put her plate up.  
I kissed her cheek and hugged her before she left.  
"I love you honey" she said as she walked out the door.  
"Love you too mom" I mumbled and sighed knowing she was already gone.  
I stretched and showered, getting dressed and heading to school.  
No one even remembered my birthday I thought as I slugged my way through school, when the final bell finally rang I grabbed my things out of my locker and walked out of school.  
A white '79 beat up grand prix pulled up in front of me as I tied my shoelace on the sidewalk.  
"Need a ride, sexy?" I heard in a thick rasp "Of course it's you Peter Wentz" I chuckled and got in the car.  
"But I thought my mom was supposed to pick me up" I said sadly as he drove off.  
"Yeah, she told me to tell you she's sorry but she has to work really late tonight but she'll make it up to you tomorrow"  
I sighed and pouted.  
"but" he said "I am gonna make this the best night of your life"  
"How are you gonna do that?" I asked in disbelief.  
"You'll see" he said and drove and looked at Patrick in the corner of his eye just you wait Patrick he thought to himself, just you wait.


End file.
